Flags Compendium/Obj Types
This page will detail all the object types and their data slots. light *v2 Light duration : in item pulses. -1 is infinite. scroll & potion & pill *v0 Level: Level that the spells are cast at *v1 Spell: The first spell that it casts *v2 Spell: The second spell that it casts *v3 Spell: The third spell that it casts *v4 Spell: The fourth spell that it casts wand & staff *v0 Level: Level that the spell is cast it. *v1 Charges Total: Maximum charges. *v2 Charges Left: Number of charges left. *v3 Spell: Which spell the wand or spell casts. weapon *v0 Weapon class: Which skill (short piercing, etc) is used with this weapon. *v1 Number of dice: the X in the XdY calculation for the weapon's damage *v2 Type of dice: the Y in the XdY calculation for the weapon's damage *v3 Type: Damage noun and thus damage type this weapon uses (slash, pound, grep, laser, etc) *v4 Special type: Flags like twohand, flaming, empowering, etc (see Compendium armor *v0 Ac pierce *v1 Ac bash *v2 Ac slash *v3 Ac exotic Armor objects are the only thing that can modify a character's different armor types separately. These values are subtracted from the wearer's armor scores (making them better when positive numbers are used). furniture *v0 Max people: Maximum number of characters that can use that piece of furniture *v1 Max weight: *v2 Furniture Flags: *v3 Heal bonus: *v4 Mana bonus: Furntiure Flags *stand_at *stand_on *stand_in *sit_at *sit_on *sit_in *rest_at *rest_on *rest_in *sleep_at *sleep_on *sleep_in :These specify how you can position yourself with the object and which preposition it uses. If the object has more than one for any given position, At takes precedence over On takes precedence over In. *put_at *put_on *put_in *put_inside :These do nothing. container *v0 Weight: The amount of weight, in tenths of pounds, that this container can hold. *v1 Flags: See below! *v2 Key: The object you need to lock or unlock this container (assuming it is closeable) *v3 Capacity: The absolute number of items this object can hold. *v4 Weight Mult: Items in this container have their weight multiplied buy this number/100, so you can have bags that reduce weight. Container Flags *closeable: Similar to the Door flag on an exit; this needs to be on for most of the other flags to be usable. *pickproof: Object can't be picked open. There aren't any easy/hard flags for these so the chance is just the same as the player's pick lock skill. *closed: Container is closed and needs to be opened before its contents can be manipulated. *locked: Container is locked and needs to be picked or unlocked with its key (obj's v2) *puton: Echoes for this container become "$n puts $p on $P" instead of "$n puts $p in $P" drinkcontainer & fountain *v0 Liquid Total: The size (in single units of liquid) of the container. *v1 Liquid Left: The amount of liquid left *v2 Liquid: The type of liquid *v3 Poisoned: Yes or no. This one only applies to drink containers. One drink's worth of liquid takes up different amounts of space depending on the liquid. One drink of water takes up 16 units. One drink of vodka takes up 2 units. See the List of Liquids for details. food *v0 Food hours: The number of hours that this food will nourish the player. *v1 Full hours: How filling this food is; being full keeps you from eating other things. *v2 Spell level: The level that the spell in v4 is cast at when this obj is eaten. *v3 Poisoned: Yes or no, similar to beverages. *v4 Spell: Which spell is cast on the player when this is eaten. money *v0 Silver: Number of silver coins *v1 Gold: Number of gold coins portal & exit These all have the same data types but exit doesn't do anything. *v0 Charges: Number of charges on the portal *v1 Exit Flags: Same as any other exit *v2 Portal Flags: Portal flags (see below) *v3 Goes to (vnum): The room vnum this portal goes to. -1 is the same as adding the random portal flag. *v4 Key: Same as a container; The object needed to lock or unlock this thing. Portal Flags *Normal_exit: Makes the message "You enter $p" rather than "You walk through $p and find yourself somewhere..." and "$n has arrived" rather than "$n has arrived through $p". *no_curse: In stock ROM, you can't go through here if you're cursed, but this is commented out in CoD. *go_with: The portal object goes to the room that the player ends up in after the player goes through. *buggy: Has a 5% chance to shunt the player to a random room instead of the actual destination. *random: Sends the player to a random room. vehicle *''See the main article at Vehicle'' slotmachine Type "Game slots" at a slot machine to spin the wheel. Slot machines can have their cost and jackpot size specified in the object template. You win the entire jackpot if all three wheels match. The jackpot accumulates as people play the game. * v0 Gold Cost: Gold cost per game. * v1 Jackpot Value: How much money winners get. * v2 Number of Bars: 3 or 5 wheels on the machine. * v3 Partial Jackpot: True or false (1 or 0) Allows for partial wins when only some of the wheels match. * v4 Freeze Jackpot: True or false (1 or 0) If set, the jackpot doesn't change as people play. gun & ammo * Has flags like a spellcasting item (in fact, gun and ammo are exactly the same) but they don't do anything in the code. rod *v0 Level: The level that the spell is cast at. *v1 Lag Time: The number of obj pulses before you can use the item again. *v2 Spell: Which spell this item casts. event *v0 Mprog number: The mprog you want this item to call goes here. Delays and counters won't work. *v1 Charges Total: See wands *v2 Charges Left: See wands *VARIABLES: **$n = target **$o = target object in inventory **$p = the item itself **$y = the user everything else trash, treasure, key, boat, npccorpse, pccorpse, protect, map, warpstone, roomkey, gem, jewelry, and jukebox have no properties to set. Category:Technical Information